the winter dream
by EtherealSighs
Summary: El amor a veces era complicado. UA. Okita/Saito. yaoi.


**note. **nada es mío, so. así son las cosas.

para **miss**, porque la quiero.

..

.

_he wanted to eat his heart._

.

Shoji Okita le besó por primera vez cuando tenían once años.

Se habían escondido de los mayores, que planeaban hacerles recoger los materiales de la clase deportiva, tras un gran árbol. Allí Okita le había mirado a los ojos, sonriendo casi con picardía, antes de rozar sus labios con los propios. Al principio había parpadeado, demasiado confuso como para reaccionar, pero pronto las manos de Okita se habían posado con extrema delicadeza sobre sus pálidas mejillas haciéndole olvidar todo lo que habían pensado hasta ese momento.

Los dos, agazapados tras aquel gran árbol, se miraron, uno con timidez, el otro con suficiencia, cuando el segundo terminó de besarle. Sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas maduras y Shoji Okita no dejaba de mirarlas casi con desesperación.

Luego Okita había reído por lo bajo sin dejar de acariciar sus suaves mejillas, y bajo el intenso escrutinio de su mirada, le había vuelto a besar, con los ojos abiertos para así poder grabar en su memoria las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes del otro.

De nuevo Okita había sido el encargado de romper el beso y tras apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la punta de su nariz, se había levantado para marcharse, el sol recortando su escuálida figura y su despuntado cabello casi reflejando los rayos del astro rey.

—Eres tan bonito como una niña, Saito-kun— su espalda alejándose se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Saito pensaba que le quería un poco.

.

.

.

Shoji Okita le besó por segunda vez una fría tarde de otoño. Saito lo recordaba bien porque se había pasado horas mirando como las hojas caían de los árboles, casi como si aletearan como una mariposa. Además, esa tarde se dirigía a la sala de profesores, ya que era el encargado de llevar al tutor de la clase los trabajos de los alumnos.

Recordaba llevar una bufanda blanca, el uniforme pulcramente colocado y el pelo recogido en una coleta porque sino le molestaba al escribir. Recordaba que las ventanas de los pasillos estaban abiertas de par en par y que las aulas estaban tan vacías que oía el _tuptup _de sus pasos en ellas.

Si se esforzaba podía hasta oír las risas de sus compañeros de clase, que jugaban un partido de baloncesto en el patio. Estaba seguro de que podría oler el dulce aroma de las galletas que las chicas hacían en la clase de cocina, donde Chizuru-chan se afanaba en hacerle unas deliciosas pastas a Toudou Heisuke-kun, simplemente porque le quería.

Recordaba con claridad que le había visto nada más doblar el pasillo hacia la izquierda. Estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a una ventana que daba a la entrada, con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y la corbata descansaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, por lo que Saito podía entrever las huesudas clavículas de Okita.

Okita le sonrió en cuanto le vio parado en mitad del pasillo, con los ojos vigilándole de manera recelosa, los labios fruncidos, y los folios fuertemente abrazados contra su pecho. Saito había desviado la mirada por lo que no pudo apreciar el destello de deseo que se había apoderado de los ojos de Okita apenas unos segundos, como tampoco pudo ver como éste descruzaba tanto brazos como piernas en el mismo instante en el que le vio cuadrar los hombros para marcharse de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

Le detuvo agarrándole la muñeca, de manera firme pero suave, algo que hizo que Saito se le quedara mirando, de reojo, casi con temor a lo que le pudiera pasar, allí, en ese pasillo tan vacío que se le antojaba un poco como una cárcel o algo así. Sin embargo Okita le había sonreído en tanto le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara con la mano libre y, luego, sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó.

Saito recordaba con claridad como Okita había rodeado su cintura con una mano, soltando su muñeca en el proceso, mientras que la otra se había posado en su nuca sin que Saito fuera capaz de percatarse de ello. Después y tras sonreír contra sus labios, Okita rozó con la punta de la lengua su boca entreabierta, a lo que Saito respondió clavando sus ojos en los de él que le miraban de vuelta en tanto Okita se adueñaba de su boca.

—Eres mucho más bonito que una niña, Saito-kun—le había dicho tras separarse de sus labios y rozando por última vez su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos se había marchado, con algo parecido a la dicha bailoteando en sus ojos.

Saito le observó marcharse, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos un tanto brillantes. Recordaba haber posado sus dedos índice y corazón sobre sus labios antes de marcharse por el camino contrario a Okita, aferrando los papeles con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Tenían quince años y Saito estaba convencido de que le quería demasiado.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y Shoji Okita no volvió a besarle hasta el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Recordaba bien el día porque se había caído de la cama aquella misma mañana y porque Toudou Heisuke-kun y Harada Sanosuke-kun le habían felicitado muy pronto en la mañana.

Chizuru-chan, nada más verle, había besado su mejilla y le había invitado a ir con ella y con Toudou Heisuke-kun al partido que tendría lugar esa misma tarde, donde su clase se enfrentaría a la clase de otro instituto, que tenia fama de ser invencible, aunque Saito pensaba que todos tenían su punto débil.

Había aceptado la oferta porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer y porque sería divertido ver jugar a Harada Sanosuke-kun y a Hijikata Toshizo-san, junto a los demás chicos de su clase, de los que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Tampoco era por nada especial, simplemente no quería acordarse de gente que no merecía la pena.

Shoji Okita también jugaría aquella tarde.

Al enterarse, a punto estuvo de irse, pero ya estaba sentado entre Toudou Heisuke-kun y Chizuru-chan y habría sido un tanto molesto levantarse bajo la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos, que le observarían sin disimulo. Además Shoji Okita le había mirado desde las canchas, enfundado en el uniforme deportivo naranja que representaba a su colegio, y tras agitar la mano en su dirección le había sonreído, curvando los labios hacia un lado tal y como acostumbraba a hacer cuando algo era de su agrado.

Chizuru-chan le había observado atentamente y sonrió cuando vio como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un furioso color rojo. Saito solo había atinado a mirarla de reojo antes de hundirse en el incómodo asiento de las gradas naranjas.

Muy a su pesar se encontró disfrutando del evento deportivo y de tanto en tanto sus ojos se clavaban en la delgada figura de Shoji Okita que corría tras el balón cada vez que podía, con un férreo deseo de encestar aunque fuese una sola canasta. Sin embargo fue Hijikata Toshizo-san el que encesto el punto decisivo y con presteza los demás miembros del equipo corrieron a abrazarle mientras las gradas enteras vitoreaban su nombre. Incluso Kondou-san, el entrenador del equipo, le había felicitado con unas cálidas palmadas en la espalda mientras su rostro afable era iluminado por una exultante sonrisa.

Shoji Okita se mantuvo al margen, con los ojos, a rebosar de odio, clavados en Hijikata Toshizo-san y en la mano de Kondou-san que descansaba sobre el hombro del jugador. Saito recordaba haber tragado saliva con fuerza antes de precipitarse a la salida, con la bilis apunto de salírsele por la boca.

Con la respiración entrecortada se había apoyado en el muro de la entrada del colegio y con los ojos clavados en sus manos había observado como éstas temblaban descontroladas en tanto su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, provocando que cada respiración resultara dolorosa y casi agónica.

Estaba claro que Shoji Okita quería a otro y Saito no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, porque a fin de cuentas le quería algo así como un poco y además las lágrimas no dejaban de agolparse contra sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Saito-kun—ni siquiera quiso saber como se había enterado sino que tan solo levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, con las palabras de despecho atoradas en la garganta y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, velados por algo parecido a la decepción.

Shoji Okita había sonreído antes de besarle, con ese estúpido uniforme naranja brillando bajo los tenues rayos de sol que se asomaban entre las nubes negras que prometían tormenta. Saito siempre recordaría que los árboles estaban desnudos y que Shoji Okita le había acorralado contra el muro de piedra de la entrada.

Sus manos, traviesas, se habían colado por la camisa del uniforme de Saito y éste, sin darse cuenta, se aferró a la sudorosa camiseta de Okita en tanto la lengua de éste se hundía más y más en su boca, como si quisiera devorarlo de dentro hacia fuera.

Saito olvidó todo lo que tenía pensando decirle.

.

.

.

Meses después cuando el invierno se había instalado cómodamente en la ciudad Saito se encontró a Shoji Okita apoyado en la verja de su casa, con la cartera sobre el hombro y un cigarro sobre los labios. Sus ojos habían brillando alegres al ver aparecer a Saito al final de la calle y presuroso había tirado el cigarro al suelo para, después, apagarlo con la punta del zapato.

Saito lo había mirado y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza lo invitó a entrar. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la cartera colgada a su espalda, con una de las costuras medio rota, como si alguien hubiera intentando robarle todo lo que allí guardaba.

Okita sonrió mientras le seguía adentro y en silencio dejó los zapatos en la entrada, junto a los de Saito, e incluso había reído por lo bajo al fantasear con una vida así, con Saito esperándole en la entrada cada vez que él llegara de trabajar. Saito le había observado al escucharle reír y con una tenue sonrisa le guió hasta el salón donde Okita se apresuró a sentarse, muy cerca de Saito, tanto, que sus muslos se rozaban de tanto en tanto.

Estuvieron callados unos minutos y lo único que se oía en la estancia era el suave _tictac_ del viejo reloj de cuco que descansaba sobre una de las estanterías a rebosar de libros. Shoji Okita le miraba en todo momento y Saito tan solo era capaz de observar la pantalla negra del televisor, donde con nitidez se reflejaban sus figuras bien juntas.

—Me estoy muriendo, Saito-kun—y con una sonrisa triste bailoteando en sus ojos Okita le besó por cuarta vez.

Las manos de Okita recorrieron su cuerpo en tanto Saito se aferraba a su chaqueta con fuerza, con miedo a que si le soltaba Okita desapareciera de su vida como si nunca hubiera estado en ella. Su recuerdo se borraría de su memoria y quedaría tan vacía como los árboles que poblaban el parque de en frente de su casa.

"Me estoy muriendo, Saito-kun" la ropa de ambos desperdigada por el salón y la ventana abierta de par en par, para que el frío penetrara en la habitación y les hiciera ser conscientes de la realidad.

"Me estoy muriendo, Saito-kun" los labios de Okita marcando cada parte de su cuerpo, seguidos por su lengua y por sus dientes que marcaron a fuego la pálida piel de Saito, que con los ojos entrecerrados suspiraba de placer, en voz baja, con los ojos de Okita casi sonriéndole.

"Me estoy muriendo, Saito-kun" Shoji Okita haciéndole suyo en el frío tatami del salón. Sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas cuando el dolor pareció partir en dos su frágil cuerpo y una solitaria lágrima que se perdió en sus labios unidos sin que ninguno de los dos supiera de quién era.

—Te quiero.

Afuera los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

* * *

**end.**


End file.
